The Second Pain
by PinkAmy
Summary: Everybody has secrets. Who doesn't? And they say what you don't know won't hurt you. But they never said what would happen if you did know. Can a secret like this bring a gang closer, or tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** I know I have other stories to finish. But this was my very first story and I wanted to complete it first. Hope you like the story.

**EVERYTHING IS IN PONYBOY'S P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer-  
Pony: **I call dibs.  
**Steve:** Too late, smarty pants.  
**Two-Bit:** Already doing it-  
**Darry:** Sorry guys, but I think the strongest should do it. *Flexes muscles*  
**Soda: **You mean the best-looking person does it. *Smirks***  
Dally:** Y'all are stupid. I'm doing it -  
**Johnny:** PinkAmy does not own us, S.E. Hinton does. She only owns the plot.  
*Nobody argued against Johnny*

**Enjoy :) **

The Second Pain

Bells went off, officially starting three weeks of winter vacation paradise. And of course, on days like this, everybody rushed out to get it started including me. But something, or someone, held me back.

"Ponyboy, can you come here please?" Mr. Symes, my English teacher, asked.

"Sure, may I ask why?"

"Well, I just wanted to say your theme was great. I also wanted to let you know that I showed it to the principal. Said he loved it too. I didn't think that theme deserved a C, let's be reasonable here, so your grade's up to an A."

"Really? Thanks Mr. Symes. I really appreciate it sir."

"Well you deserved it." He said. "Also, the principal said he would like to help publish it, thinking it was a real book when he read it at first. What do you think Ponyboy?"

"I think that's great sir."

"Well, I'll let the principal, you have a great winter break Ponyboy."

"And you too Mr. Symes." I replied. I left the school with a big grin. _My essay, into a book? Oh man, what would Darry say. _

Progress reports were out today, and of course he's expecting my English grade a C, but when he sees an A, and hears my essay having a chance of getting published a book, maybe then I'll finally be good enough for him. I'll hopefully make him proud. I'll have all A's, so it has to make him proud.

I ran up the steps and almost yanked the doors open. I looked around and saw that Darry was in the kitchen, sitting and reading the paper.

"Hey Pony, how was school." He called out.

"It was great."

"Uh, do you have your progress report?" He hesitated a little.

"Yeah." I said and handed it to him. He eyed me a little, probably noticing the suspicion I was trying to hide, then opened it.

The grin he showed told me he was proud, and that just made my smile break out. I finally managed to make Darry proud. I had to work my butt off, but it was worth it when I saw that rare grin that showed my older brother and not my guardian. Hopefully I could keep it up, but I'd want to enjoy now since I have it.

"Great job little buddy. I'm real proud. Why don't we celebrate a little when Soda gets off?" He asked, his smile showing. Oh how I missed that smile so much.

"I would love that Darry. Also, Mr. Symes said the principal is thinking of getting my essay published into a book. Can you believe that?" Darry stopped mashing the potatoes, looking a little shocked.

"A-Are you sure?" He asked carefully. Maybe he didn't believe it. No one's read my essay except for Mr. Symes and the principal apparently.  
**  
**"That's what Mr. Symes said. I might actually have a chance at being a writer. Ain't that great?" I tried again.

"Yeah, that's pretty awesome. Let's see what happens." Darry said. He stared at me for a little while, but I didn't know why. I left, feeling a little uncomfortable.

I sat in my room, looking at a picture of the gang one month before everything happened. I smiled, knowing I made my buddies up there proud. I hurts still, knowing there not here, but I'm getting along better than before. And I'm actually making. I'm making it through life. Having as many downs as I've had, you can only go up now.

Then, I realized that I was actually happy since the whole incident happened. I had a good feeling in me. One that didn't have pain or sorrow behind it. A feeling I haven't had in a long while. And a feeling I hoped I would have more of. It's all I could really ask for.

Darry and I don't really fight much anymore ever since we made that promise with Soda. It's not that we don't fight at all, because we are too different not to fight, but we haven't had a big one in months, which is good. Only little misunderstandings.

I heard the door slam, knowing it was Sodapop and Steve coming in. I was gonna go greet them, but I heard them talking. And as expected, the subject was about me.

"Hey Soda. Come look at Pony's grades." Darry said in a monotone voice.

"Aw hell Darry, let him off the hook, he only had a week to make up all th-," Soda stopped, I guess looking at my progress report. "Hey, this is pretty good, better than yours, right brother?"

"Yeah, I don't think I could manage those grades. We got one little brainiac in the house."

"I know, too smart for us." Steve joined

"You got that right. Remember that essay Pony had to do?" That's when I knew Darry was gonna tell Soda about my essay.

"Yeah, he had a real hard time with that."

"Yeah, well Pony just told me right now. His essay in a book!" Darry said… shocked? Surprised? I couldn't really tell.

"What? Darry don't yank my chains here, really?" Sodapop asked in amazement. Only if I could see his face. The look would probably be priceless.

"Darry, are you serious?" Steve asked. I think his face was pretty priceless too.

"Yeah really. The only problem is I don't know what it's about. Do you guys?"

"No clue. Hell, knowing Ponyboy, it could probably be about plants growing. He's a good writer, I know that for sure. I'll talk to him about it though." And when Soda said that, I decided it was time to come out.

I was really hoping I could avoid saying what the essay was about, but if that book did publish, well it wouldn't be a secret anymore. Did there really have to be a downside to everything? Actually, the real question here would be: Is this even a downside? I mean, the whole gang knew what happened that week of the incident. So what was the big secret I wanted to hide?

My thoughts was the real secret. They knew what happened to me on the outside, but mentally was a whole different incident I didn't want anybody know, much less the gang.

I walked into the kitchen, making Darry and Soda snap their heads to me.

"Hey, there's my little horse boy brother. How was the last day of school for winter break?" Soda asked, a wide grin spread across his face.

"Awesome. Can't wait to start the vacation."

"Saw your progress report too. Seems we got the next Einstein in the family." Soda teased.

"I'm not that smart." I said nonchalantly.

"Well you are if you're getting a simple essay in a book." Steve shot at me.

"Yeah, that's pretty cool Pony. What was it about anyway?" Soda asked. I hesitated a little, but continued.

"Life." I answered simply. They all looked at me.

"Pony, I'm pretty sure there's more than that." Darry said

"Yeah, it's gonna be a book. I'm pretty sure there's more." Soda agreed.

"Really guys. I wrote it about Life." I wasn't lying, just not telling the whole truth. They apparently took it because they didn't push it anymore.

"Hello Curtis resident and the people who may be inside it" Two-Bit yelled, letting the screen door slam behind him. Darry really needs to check the hinges on those doors soon._ One day someone's gonna rip the door off…_

"You guys up for getting some ice cream?" Darry asked.

"Yeah." Everyone cheered. Heck, we sounded like a bunch of kids.

"Why the special treat superman?" Two- Bit asked

"Cause our little brainiac here deserves it." Darry answered. We all ran out and headed to the little ice cream parlor. It wasn't a long walk, but Darry really wanted to drive for some reason. After a few pleads and teases, he gave in on walking with us.

The walk was actually shorter than I remembered, but then again I was spacing out every now and then. We entered and went up to order. I was actually surprised the place wasn't packed.

"What do you want Pony?" Darry asked.

"Uh, Chocolate mint. Yeah, that sounds good." Darry looked at me with disgust. To me, chocolate mint was pretty good, but Darry hated the idea of the two flavors mixing.

After we got our stuff, we sat down in the booths. The gang made small talk, like always. Steve was with Soda, probably talking about chicks and cars, and Two-bit would join in once in a while. And if not, he and Darry would be talking about god knows what. And me, well I talked every now and then, but hardly. Nobody wanted to talk to a little kid, or what they thought was a little kid.

And every once in a while, we would just have this big random conversation and everybody would join in. Boy, I always loved those kind of conversations, and wished we had more of them.

Most of the time, I cherished these moments, even if I wasn't really in them. I don't like hanging with the gang sometimes, seeing the big age gap and because not a lot of them would want to hang out with me, but moments like these kept me hanging out with them. It made me believe that we can move on and still live a happy life, even if we lose people on the way.

I always wished moments like these could last forever, but no life is perfect like that. A person can dream though. And I'm pretty sure I can dream day and night.

"You ready to bust this place?" Soda said, waking me from my thoughts. I nodded. We dropped off Steve and Two-bit, then went home.

When we got home, Soda offered on making dinner. I'm not a big fan of Soda's dinners. They weren't burnt or undercooked or anything, it's just the coloring was always off. I mean, would you really want to eat purple pancakes. I guess the only thing I liked about Soda's food was it was never boring and was always extraordinary.

Soda ended up making blue spaghetti with green meatballs, purple mashed potatoes and red gravy. Sometimes, I wonder how and why he does it. But then again, it's Sodapop. You just never really know with him.

With an extraordinary meal like this, I thought we'd be more talkative, but it was actually quiet. A little too quiet for my liking too.

"So, any plans tomorrow?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I got work tomorrow. Same as usual." Darry said, looking real tired and disgusted with the answer he gave. Instantly I felt bad and regretted what I ask. He works too hard for a twenty year old. And I here had to remind him of that.

"C'mon Darry, there's always room to make tomorrow a better day. You never know what might happen." Soda said, trying to cheer Darry up, but Darry just gave a simple nod.

Darry then just dropped his fork on his plate and left to his room. I placed mines down and just put my head on the table. Why did I always have to pull Darry down? I bring him more stress than joy.

"Pony-"Soda tried, but I didn't give him the chance. I just went straight to the restroom and started getting ready for bed.

I looked in the mirror. I looked different than I did before mom and dad died. I didn't have a tired look all the time. And I had more happiness in my eyes. Now my eyes were just haunted with what I've seen from this world. What else did the world plan to throw at me? Not so much you can do now, right?

I got out and headed to my room. I slid under the covers next to Soda and faced towards the window. Instantly, out of habit, Soda threw his arm around me. I always felt safe when Soda's arm was around me. Like some shield or something, keeping me protected from the worlds harm.

"Pony?" Soda asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?" You couldn't miss the worry from his voice.

"Yeah, sure." I lied. I'm pretty sure if Soda was deaf, he would still somehow tell I was lying.

"Pony, please don't be mad or anything. Darry's just really stressed. Just understand."

"I do Soda, it's just. I don't know, never mind. We'll talk more in the morning, okay?" I said.

"Okay." Soda replied. He turned over towards the window and closed his eyes.

Soon enough, I heard his light breathing and I looked over to him. The moon's light reflected off of Soda's face. The moment looked picture perfect. I'm pretty sure Soda could be a model. I don't know how someone could stand being so handsome. Beats me, that's for sure.

I turned over and kept thinking. I didn't mean to Darry upset. But then again, I don't mean a lot of stuff I do, but I somehow manage to mess everything up. I've always wondered if Darry and I would get along. Be close like brothers should be. But we didn't dig each other. It seemed so impossible. And maybe it was.

**A/N-**Please review and tell me how it is. I always greatly appreciate them.  
Whale, until next chapter,  
Stay Gold XD.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-**Hey guys, sorry for updating so late. But at least I updated, right? Anyways thanks to FrankElza, thecoldrose7, and the guest bnlove.Hope you guys enjoy the story

**Disclaimer-****  
****Johnny:**Hey guys, who's doing the disclaimer. **  
****Two-bit:**Well, if you must know, I think it's tallest to shortest.**  
****Darry:**Ok, first of all, I'm the tallest, so I get to do it. And second of all, it's shortest to tallest Two-bit.  
**Sodapop:**Well, I'm the hottest.**  
****Steve:** I'm the coolest  
**Dally:** Well I'm a fricking badass, so suck that.  
**Ponyboy:**Ha, I get to do the disclaimer for this story. And I'm the smartest. PinkAmy doesn't own any of us, or my house, or my books, or my close, or my school, or Darry's car, or Soda's-  
**Gang:**PONYBOY!  
**Ponyboy:** Oh yeah, S.E. Hinton owns us. PinkAmy only owns the plot.

**Enjoy :)**

When I woke up, I was expecting to feel Soda's arm on me and see him, but I was greeted by emptiness. And I knew why. Soda was going to cook breakfast, leaving me and Darry doing the dishes. Soda always knew my bonding with Darry wasn't close, but I'm pretty sure the whole gang knew it too. It wasn't a big surprise. We were always fighting. And it was over any little thing.

I decided to get up and get dressed. Time to face the day. Once I was done I went into the kitchen to smell eggs and bacon. It smelled so good, but hopefully it wasn't colorful. Apparently, my hope wasn't enough. There on the table were green eggs, red bacon, purple ham, and chocolate cake.

"Ready to eat Pony?" Soda asked, putting his movie star grin on his face. All I did was nod and started eating. Our breakfast was just like dinner. Silent. I didn't really want to start up another conversation, and I'm pretty sure my brothers didn't want to either.

We all finished and put our dishes in the sink. As Darry and I were washing the dishes, Sodapop gave me a stare, as in saying _make some_ _talk._

"Sorry 'bout yesterday Darry." I said quietly. I was actually surprised he heard me.

"No, it was my fault. I was just tired." Darry replied. After that we were just silent. We both were working fast because we didn't want to talk. We were done before I even knew it.

"Bye Pony, make sure to clean the house and have dinner before ready before we get home. And if you go out, don't go too far." Darry said on his way out. Then Soda came up to me.

"Don't worry, you guys are getting there." Soda said, patting my back. After that he was out the door. The engine to the car didn't roar crazy like it usually does, so I knew Darry was driving. When Sodapop drives, it's crazy. I'm surprised Darry still lets him with the five tickets he has for speeding. But then again, Sodapop is his favorite. Probably.

Today I knew I was gonna be lonely. Two-bit was probably at a bar and Steve was at work with Soda. And Johnny and Dally weren't here anymore. Sometimes, I wish we had more friends. So I won't always be lonely. So I don't have to be a tag-along-kid to Steve. So Two-Bit or Sodapop wouldn't have to babysit me. So Darry wouldn't have to watch and worry about me. So there wouldn't be a big age gap in the gang. But our gang was perfect. Or at least perfect before we lost two of them.

Instead of thinking anymore of the topic, I got up and took a shower. The warm water relaxing my muscles felt so good. Ok, maybe not muscles, but skin. I did have muscles though, but I was pretty strong for a kid my age. I was just always outnumbered by Socs to actually win any fights against them.

After I got out and dressed, I turned on the TV to Mickey Mouse since Two-Bit wasn't here to do it. I wasn't that big of a fan of Mickey, but it just felt right. I always hated being home alone because nothing felt right. Nothing ever felt right to me anymore. Everything was out of place. I could be out with Johnny and Dally right now. We could be at the nightly double. But no, I'm at home trying to make everything feel right. And some days, it wasn't worth it.

I didn't really watch the TV, so I started cleaning. Or pretty much picking up and zoning out into thought. I didn't even really see what I was picking up or where I was putting things. I could have been putting a dead body under the carpet, and not even notice the huge lump there. That's really how zoned out I get.

All I thought about was why me and Darry couldn't connect. Soda and I understood each other. I understood Soda like the back of my hand, while Soda knew me and Darry like that. But Darry and I just didn't dig each other. It was like I was speaking Spanish and Darry was speaking Chinese and Soda was the translator. Why couldn't I just understand him? Why was it so hard? Did he just not like me? Was I a burden for him? Was I a brother he didn't want? Or was it just impossibly for us to connect. Sure the possibilities were endless, but I'm pretty sure it's just impossible to connect with him, is there really a better reason?

I stopped thinking and went back to my cleaning. I didn't want Darry to hate me anymore than he probably already does.

I heard something move and immediately turned around to see who came in. I really wasn't expecting someone. Instead of going towards the person, I went back to my cleaning till something caught my attention. I turned completely around to the door to see if my eyes and ears were playing with me. It was weird that I just noticed right now. How long have they been there? Or maybe they just got there now. Who knows? I felt real stupid, not noticing it till now. Maybe it was supposed to be a kind of surprise. Cause if it was, it was a hell of a surprise, a good one. And I did the dumbest thing, I froze. I didn't know what to do.

**A/N**\- Who's the person? Whale, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it's a little short. They will get longer.  
Please review, it helps me update faster and they make my day. And thanks to the people reviewing.  
Whale, until next chapter,  
Stay Gold XD.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-**Sorry I took SO LONG updating. I'm just going through a lot of stuff in my life right now. But hey, it's here. Thank you to thecoldrose7, FrankElza, bnlove, and Sadicofan for reviewing.

**Disclaimer-****  
****Steve:**Ugh, it's that time of the story again.  
**Johnny: **What? Oh, you mean the-  
**Two-Bit: **Periods Steve? I'm 78% sure Mother Nature doesn't give them to fan fictions...  
**Dally: **No stupid, he means the disclaimer. And 78%? Two-bit you-  
**Darry: **And this is why I say someone smart should do it  
**Ponyboy: **Yeah, and by smart he means me.  
**Sodapop:** Sorry boys, but it's me. PinkAmy does not own the story, or my great looks, S.E. Hinton does. She only owns the plot.

**Enjoy :)**

That surprise was named Cherry Valence. Boy she was a good surprise too. I didn't know what to do so I froze. We kinda just stared at each other. I felt my hands getting sweaty and clammy and decided to speak up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, I probably looked like a nervous wreck. Why would a nice, pretty Soc be at a poor, dirty greaser's house?

"Thought I would come and visit you Pony." said in a nice soft voice. Her lips were rosy and natural.

"Sorry I have to clean the house, maybe you just should go."

"That's fine Pony, I'll just wait." she said and plopped herself on the couch.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

I rushed to clean everything. I didn't want to make her wait. I felt rude that she had to wait. Like I would feel rude to make anybody wait. Especially a Socy girl. I didn't even watch what I was cleaning or where I put things. All that was on my mind was her. I guess I'll clean better when she leaves.

I had a few things on my mind as she was waiting. Why would she just walk into my house? Its pretty weird. And why would she want to see me? What did this girl have on her mind?

Once I was finished I plopped on to the couch next to her. My hands were drenched with sweat. Why do I have to be so nervous around girls? But then again, this isn't just any girl. She was Cherry Valence.

For some odd reason she was staring around the house unsure of something and then stared at my eyes. Maybe she saw me stuff things in places. Hopefully she didn't, cause then she would think I'm such a slob. Maybe I should get up and re-clean everything.

Her green eyes looked unsure and lost, but in a way, confident. And her lips, they looked real nice and soft. I stopped looking at them because I didn't want her thinking I still liked her.

Right when I wanted to speak she kissed me. It was amazing. It felt real nice, and better than I thought a kiss would ever be. She stared at me again and her eyes became cleared.

"Wha-" I started, only to be cut off from her.

"Look Pony, I really like you. I know I said I liked Dallas, but I had to hide my feelings. But I don't think I can hide them anymore. Ponyboy Curtis, I'm in love with you."

I was at a loss for words. What should I say?

"I-I have mutual feelings too Cherry." I said shyly. We kinda just stared at each other after that.

"Well, Ponyboy I have to go." She said.

"How about we go to the hill near the lot and watch the sunset?" I blurted out, regretting it.

"Yeah, I would love to. 5:30 okay with you?"

"Yeah, sounds great."

"Ok, well... bye."

"Bye, see you tomorrow." I said, than planted a kiss on her. She smiled a warm smile and left.

I had this warm feeling in my stomach. I had picked up a girl. Also it was not just any girl from the street, but a beautiful Soc.

I still had questions that were unanswered. But I didn't care anymore. I didn't have to hide !y feelings for this girl anymore. Amd hopefully she wasnt lying about her feelings to me.

_"Boy, am I one lucky guy"_ I thought. Then I thought who I should tell. Soda? Darry? WAIT, how would I tell them? Maybe I shouldn't. But maybe it isn't a bad idea? How can I go without telling Soda my first date? But then maybe the whole gang would know and be mad or feel betrayal.

I started to get a headache. I decided I wasn't going to tell anyone. Nobody will be mad or hurt or feel stabbed in the back. But will hiding things be a good idea or make things worse? And to be honest I didn't want to find out the hard way, but that seemed like the answer. Hiding.

**A/N-** Sorry the chapter was short. Oh, and in this fan fiction, Cherry is the same age as Pony.  
I promise to update sooner. Reviews help too.  
Whale, until next chapter,  
STAY GOLD XD.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- **Hey guys. Thought I should update again today since I haven't updated in a while.

**Disclaimer  
Gang: **DISCLAIMER TIME!  
**Two-Bit**: It's my turn.  
**Sodapop**: And by my you mean me.  
**Dally**: Listen up losers, but I'm doing it.  
**Ponyboy**: Too late, P-,  
**Johnny**: Can't we just say it together?  
**Gang**: NO!  
**Darry**: Guess it's me.  
**Steve**: Sorry Superman, but you gotta be faster. PinkAmy doesn't own us, or my mechanic skills, S.E. Hinton does. She only owns the plot.

**Enjoy :) **

I started cooking dinner, knowing I had to be on my best behavior to ask Darry if I could go out. I made chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, and bread rolls, seeing that the gang was gonna come and they eat like pigs. I wonder if this is even gonna fill them up. Oh well.

I heard Two-Bit walk in, plop himself next to the T.V., and put Mickey Mouse on. I wasn't sure if I should acknowledge him or not, but in the end, I did.

"Hey Two-Bit."

"Hey horse man." He said. I wasn't sure if he was joking or he was drunk, it was always hard to tell. I ignored it and resumed making dinner.

Darry, Sodapop, and Steve walked through the door right when I finished dinner. I even made chocolate cake to close the deal on going**.**

"Hey guys." I said

"Hey." They said as they went into the kitchen.

"Pony, it smells good in here." Darry said.

"Thanks. Uh, Darry can I ask you something?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"So my… friend invited me to the nightly double, can I go?"

"Do I know this friend?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just felt like I should make closer friends, you know?" I said, hoping I convinced him. I didn't lie though, Cherry would be a close friend, maybe more than a close friend.

"Ok, but make sure to be safe Ponyboy..." I wanted to explode and hug him, but I kept my cool.

We all then sat down and ate. Everybody talked about their day and random stuff, but I pretty much zoned out. I didn't even really eat, I was just too excited, thinking about tomorrow. It's been so long since the incident, that I was actually really happy. And I had this new feeling in my stomach. I couldn't pinpoint it at first, then I realized that I was actually falling head over heals for this girl.

I looked up, and thankfully no one noticed I was spaced out for so long. It was really hard to contain my happiness. I had to literally bite my lip till it bled so I wouldn't smile. It was too hard though. I, Ponyboy Curtis, had an actual girl. And not any girl form the streets, I got a beautifulSoc. girl.

"Ponyboy!" I heard Darry say.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong little buddy?" he asked looking worried.

"Nothing, I… was just thinking about stuff." I said trying to calm him down. I could feel my smile on my face, but biting my lip didn't work for some reason right then. Soda took a hard look at me. He then a real big smile. He knew me better than anyone, and I could tell he already knew my secret just from looking at me.

"Oh, Pony…" Soda said. I got real nervous. He couldn't possibly know. But then again, he always knew

"Soda, please don't-" I screamed, but he cut me off.

"I can't believe you like someone!?" Soda yelled. The whole gang stopped and was staring at me. I could feel my face turn red and heat up. All the words felt stuck in my throat, like I couldn't even explain myself. Before I could spit out any words out, or at least try, they all started chanting "Pony likes a girl." and "Who's the lucky lady?" and things along those lines. Everybody was asking questions and teasing me at the moment.

I felt my anger boiling. I stood up so fast I pushed the chair under the table and ran out the door. I couldn't stand it anymore. I sprinted and sprinted letting my legs take over. I couldn't believe Soda blurted that out and how the gang acted, it just made me so mad. I stop to realize where my legs have taken me.

I was standing in front of the graves of people who didn't deserve to die. Mom and dad were by a blossem tree, and Johnny and Dally were by a huge apple tree. I went over to my friends grave first, knowing I would bawl out to mom and dad.

I sat below the tree, facing the sunset. I looked over to the graves. I didnt need to look at the headstone to read what it said.

_Johnathon Cade_

_March 1, 1949 - November 17, 1965_

I had carved below the writing with my switch blade "Stay Gold." But hopefully soon I could buy him a new one. I'll try for Dally too, I was actually surprised they gave him a decent headstone.

_Dallas Winston_

_November 9, 1948 - November 17, 1965_

I was going to carve something in his stone, but I didn't have enough time.

I laid by the headstones, facing the sunset. I just layer their for minutes, not sure what to do. I finally sat up and looked at them. I imagined them sitting there, just listening to me.

"Its been awhile." I started.

_"Yeah, no shit." _I heard Dally say in my mind.

"Anyway, I've been ok, and I'm just trying to live through this thing called life. I really am trying. But I don't know what to do. I feel like I've already had enough. Any advice?" I could feel tears wanting to come out, but I held them back.

"_Stay gold Ponyboy. I promise you everything will work out in the end._" I heard Johnny say in my mind. Or was it really me trying to give myself advise? I wasn't really sure, but it was working.

"Thanks guys, I'll try and come more often. The gang miss you guys. And I'll see you soon up there, but no too soon."

I stood up and started walking home. I noticed the sun barely set and it was getting dark really quick. Man was Darry gonna be mad at me. I suddenly felt a presence behind me. I got really scared, thinking it was a Soc. since the graveyard was on the Soc. side of town.

I reached into my back pocket, but realized I didn't have my switchblade on me. I finally decided to turn around and just fight the person. I turned around quickly, but before I could do anything, i felt smooth lips on mines. It was definitely a Soc. We broke off the kiss and I noticed her face heating up, including mines.

"I-I didn't mean to kiss you. I was going to surprise you but you turned around too quick and I kinda just bumped into you and..." Cherry trailed off.

"It's fine. What are you doing out so late though?" I asked concerned.

"I could say the same to you too. Especially since you're on the Soc. side." She shot back.

"If you must know," I grinned "Some of my friends got me real mad, and visiting some of my old friends just helped me a bit. Now, would you care to explain?"

"I mean I guess. I was just walking to the store to pick up some milk for my mom when I spotted you walking by your lonesome. Did you need a ride? It's really dark and I don't really want you walking alone..." Cherry said. It was cute when she was worried.

"Nah it's ok. My homes not that far anyway, but I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah ok, stay safe." She said, but it look like she was waiting for something. I then noticed what it was.

"Ok, bye." I hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. I saw her smile, which made me grin really wide.

We walked our separate ways, and for once, I wondered if this relationship would really work out. But I shouldn't jinx it either.

As I was heading home, I started preparing a yelling from Darry. I still wasn't in the mood, but I knew I couldn't avoid it forever. Maybe I should just come out and stop hiding this. But hiding always seemed like the answer. What they don't know won't hurt them, right?

I finally reached the house, jumped over the fence, and climbed the stairs to the door. I looked through the window to see Darry sitting in his chair, reading the paper. Or pretending to read it at least. I wonder what he was thinking, and the gang about my outburst._ I really need to stop doing that._

I put my hand on the cold door knob, preparing to talk, or yell. Hopefully it doesn't get that far. We haven't had one in months, no need to start now, right?

I twisted the knob, feeling prepared, but not really in a way. Actually, I feel like I needed more time to think to my self, but I can't have all the time in the world.

I stepped inside, letting the warm air welcome me. I all of a sudden got this bad feeling in my gut.

I knew I should have waited longer.

**A/N**\- Hey guys. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me how it was. Reviews always help and motivate me to update faster. Also, not really sure if Dally and Johnny died on that day, probably not.  
Whale, until next chapter,  
STAY GOLD XD.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**\- Merry Christmas. Or at least where I am. Whale, hope you like the chapter. Thanks to thecoldrose7, FrankElza, and Candie Winston for reviewing

**Disclaimer**  
**Ponyboy**: Hey, who's doing it this time?  
**Two-Bit**: Can it be my turn please?  
**Sodapop**: No way, I'm do-, wait did Two-Bit just say please.  
**Johnny**: I think the apocalypse is gonna happen…  
**Steve**: Pigs are gonna fly  
**Darry**: Fish are gonna walk on land  
**Dally**: And I am gonna do the exclaimer. PinkAmy does not own us, or me being badass. S.E. Hinton does. She only owns the plot.

**Enjoy :)**

I opened the door and went in. Darry's eyes, well really all of Darry, turned to me in an instant. He had an angry face on, but I could tell he wasn't mad, just worried.

"Where were you at Ponyboy?" Darry said. He looked real mad, but his voice sounded worried. I know he only worried about me, but what I didn't get was why he was mad. If Sodapop did this,Darry would only be worried, and Darry would only tell Sodapop that he was sorry. He wouldn't even ask where Sodapop was. I hated that Darry treated me differently from Sodapop. It bugged me so much. And people ask why I think Sodapop's Darry's favorite. It always got me angry.

"Around." I replied angrily. _wow, I even made myself angry._

"Don't you dare start that sassy crap with me. Ponyboy where were you? It's late, so many things could have happened." He said real loud. Right then, I knew I didn't want to have a fight right now. I didn't give a crap if he was only worried. Because if he was really worried, he would have asked if I was okay first, and he wouldn't be yelling at me.

"Darry, really I was just walking around, can we just talk about this tomorrow?" I said. Darry then sat me down, showing he wasn't gonna let this go.

"No, Ponyboy you know I just care about you and I worry too." Darry said softly. I was tempted to stay, but I just got up and went to my room. Darry followed me, and unfortunately I was too late to close the door on him.

"Ponyboy, stop being stubborn. We're talking now." But instead, I just laid down on my bed and closed my eyes, realizing I was real tired.

"Ponyboy, get up now! We are gonna talk this out." Darry said shaking me. I sat up just looking at him. I didn't want to talk, but eventually sooner or later I would have to.

"Darry what do you want to talk about so bad that we have to do it now?" I said in a low voice. I was too tired to argue right now. I was even falling asleep.

"Why do you always have to run out and be so stubborn? You know you can just talk to me right, I'm right here." Darry said really loud, trying to wake me up, but it didn't work. I laid there with my eyes closed, just hoping he would go away and leave me alone. My hopes were crushed then.

"Ponyboy, seriously you need to tell me why you keep running out and why you won't face your problems with me because this is starting to get too serious and old real fast!" Darry was yelling by then and Sodapop came in. I knew Soda would have him leave me alone, but the Soda would want to talk to me, and I didn't really want that either. I just wanted some peace and quiet and rest. That wasn't asking for much at the time, right?

"Darry just go, you know he isn't gonna answer. Just deal with this in the morning, ok?" Soda said quietly, pretending I was asleep, but he only did that because Darry was right there and also for my sake.

"Fine, but right when he gets up he can't get out from talking about this and you better tell him that." Darry said walking angrily back to his room, shutting the door behind him.

"Pony, I know you're not asleep so get up and look at me." Soda said trying to keep his voice down. I sat up and looked at him. What now? Couldn't they get the message and leave me alone. I looked at Soda tiredly waiting for him to say something.

"Look, what happened, none of us meant to get you mad. We were just joking with you. I'm actually really sorry at what happened Pony?" Soda said figuring out my emotions and feelings. Soda knows me like the back of his hand, he knows me better than anyone and gets me. Too bad Darry isn't like that.

"Soda, if you didn't want to get me mad, then you wouldn't have said anything. So let's just drop this discussion." I said hoping Soda would at least let me sleep.

"Fine, but tomorrow you and Darry have to talk so good luck." he said. Soda threw his arm on me and we went out like a light.

The next morning, since it was Saturday, I tried to sleep in to avoid Darry and the talk or yelling I would have to face. Then again I would have to face him sooner or later. Instead I got up and went to the kitchen to find just me and Darry face to face in complete silence. Then Darry broke the silence.

"Pony, what really happened last night? Really just tell me and we can get through this." I looked at the clock and noticed we only would have two minutes of this conversation.

"Nothing Darry, I was being stubborn, remember?" I said my anger beginning to boil. I need to stop being stubborn. I know Darry just cares for me, but my anger always gets the best of me.

"Ponyboy, you better stop with your crap because," then Soda cut him off and I thought I was really lucky.

"Darry, Pony, sorry to interrupt, but finish this later because me and Darry are gonna be late for work." Darry glanced a "you're lucky" glance while Soda glanced me a "You owe me" glance.

"Pony, you're getting real lucky lately, you better watch it." Darry said in a warning voice and they left.

Two-Bit came in right after. He went to the kitchen, grabbed a beer, turned the TV to Mickey Mouse, and sat by me.

"Sorry about yesterday. I didn't really mean nothing about it." Two-bit said.

"It's fine."

"So what's on your mind Pony, you don't look too happy?" Two-Bit said, and in his eyes the gray happiness went away with concern.

"Nothing, I'm just mad. Wanna play cards?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure." he went to go get the cards. When the gang plays cards we always cheat our way to victory, and I wasn't really good at playing fair or cheating, but I wanted to do something different than talk.

"Boy Pony, you sure do suck." Two-Bit said.

"I'm just going easy on you." I said, but really I didn't even know what I was doing.

"Whoa, hold your horses, Pony." Two-Bit then stopped for a minute repeating what he said and started to laugh like crazy.

"What so funny?" I asked not getting anything.

"Get it horses and Pony." then he laughed again. I smirked, he was something real special.

I caught a glimpse of the clock and it read five. I then realized I was supposed to meet Cherry. I got up, ran into the shower, and got dressed. I wasn't sure if I wanted to put grease. I did in the end because if Cherry wanted to know the real me, she then needs to know I am a greaser and I'm proud to be one.

"Sorry to leave you Two-Bit, but I have to go." I said running out the door.

"No problem." He said and I was out. I then realized I had to bring food.

I ran back in and started making sandwiches, packing drinks, and putting chips in the bag. Soon, I sprinted my way out. I wanted to set up before she got there.

I was sitting on a blanket at the lot, with the food in a basket. Then a red car turned up. I was really nervous, but I hid it the best I could. Cherry then came out and started walking to me.

"Hey Ponyboy."

"Hey Cherry." She sat next to me.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"Could be better. How about you?"

"Well, I'm pretty good. What's wrong?" I could tell she was getting concerned, just by her eyes.

"I'm not really getting along with Darry. We promised not to fight anymore, but that promise is long broken."

"I think you guys should just sit down and talk it out. And I really do mean talk." She said.

"Yeah. I promise I'll try."

"Good."

We started eating and talked about random stuff and what we should do. It was winter break, so we had about a month off, which was good.

"Ponyboy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are we a couple?"

I was a little lost on how to answer this. Were we? Maybe she thought of this as friends. But friends don't kiss each. Unless they're friends with benefits. Is that what we are?

"Well, if you want to be, then sure. We can be a couple." I said bringing a grin to her face.

"Then yes. We are officially a couple." I smiled so big. She then leaned in and gave me a kiss. I, of course, kissed back. We looked up and saw that the sun was setting.

"It's a beauty." She said.

"Like you." She blushed

"Sucks that it can't stay like this." She reminded me of that one time of Johnny when she said that.

"Nothing gold can stay." I said.

"What?"

"Nature's first green is gold,  
her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leaf's a flower;  
But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf.  
So Eden sank to grief,  
so dawn goes down to day.  
Nothing gold can stay."

"I see you like Robert Frost." She said. I was surprised.

"You know Robert Frost?"

"Yeah, I'm not a big fan though. Just love his poems."

"Me too." I said excitedly. Finally someone I can talk to about this stuff other than Sodapop.

"Well, I have to go Ponyboy. But we'll talk later." She said. She then pressed her soft lips against mines.

"Okay. Bye." I said. But right before she left, she gave me a piece of paper. I was gonna ask, but she shushed me.

"See you later Pony." And she drove off.

I opened the note and realized it was her phone number. A big grin spread across my face, I'm pretty sure nothing could beat me down. Nothing at all. I felt like a really lucky guy then. I had a beautiful Soc. girlfriend. And she wasn't like most girls, which made me happy. She would actually understand me.

I had a huge smile on my face, thinking nothing could bring me down still. As I went through the door my smiled disappeared. Right in front of me was the only thing that would of course bring me down. It was only eight so I knew I wasn't in trouble for late curfew. I walked in and saw Darry sitting down, as if he was waiting just for me.

"Ponyboy, we're gonna have a long talk, and hopefully settle this little thing out." He said. Why wouldn't he let this slide? Like, why was he even mad anymore?

We were in complete silence until Darry broke it

**A/N**\- Hoped you like the chapter. Review so I know how it is.  
Whale, until next chapter,  
STAY GOLD XD.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**\- Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But here it is. Also in the story it is winter. Just top let ya'll know.

**Disclaimer-  
Steve**: DISCLAIMER TIME!  
**Ponyboy**: To be honest, I always look forward to this.  
**Dally**: Kid, that's kind of sad.  
**Sodapop**: Yeah, Darry don't you let him out?  
**Darry**: First of all, yes. Second, you guys talk about him like he's a pet.  
**Johnny**: He is. He's a male Pony. Duh.  
**Two-Bit**: Didn't know Johnny had it in him. Well, PinkAmy doesn't own us, or my humor, S.E. Hinton does. She only owns the plot, and apparently Johnny's humor. Sorry Johnnycake.

**Enjoy :)**

"Ponyboy, you know I never meant to get you mad. Just tell me what really was going through your head to make uoy have an outburst like that." Darry pried. I know I promised Cherry I'd talk, but I didn't want to. There was no point in talking when you had to talk to Darry. But I had to at least try.

"Look, nothing happened. Can we leave it at that?" I said as calmly as I can.

"No, we can't. Because this is how problems start. If we just leave it, it looks like I don't give a damn about you, when in reality I care a whole lot for you. So just tell me already, there's no point in keeping it in."

"No Darry. You're wrong, this is how problems start. By trying to ease into my buisness. If it was something important, you would know, instead of trying to pry it from me." I said angrily.

"Don't be so stubborn. I wouldn't have to pry it from you if you would just tell me."

"I'm stubborn? You're the one who won't let this conversation go. Did you ever stop and think that maybe it's really nothing and you have to sometimes take my word?" I shot back. Darry was red in the face, and I knew I had it in for good.

"Maybe I know it's not nothing because I can sense this. And you can't always expect me to take your word when you lie to me. Its getting rid-," Darry stopped because he saw Sodapop standing there. We didn't really know what to do, so we both just looked at each other. "Ponyboy, I'm trying to see the problem. How can we avoid fights you don't tell me anything?" Darry said as calmly as he could, but you could still sense a hint of anger in his voice.

"We can avoid fights by you minding your own buisness, that works too. Or maybe you can figure out what you did wrong, it's not that hard." I said, fire in my eyes and voice. I don't mean to start a big fight, especially since Soda was there, but I didn't care anymore.

"Well know what," Darry said his voice booming. I guess he didn't care anymore either."I don't know what the hell you want me to do, but whatever it is, I'm sorry." But I couldn't take his apologies, it was stupid of me, but I was just too mad at the time.

"Stick your apologies back in your mouth. I don't want them. I don't care anymore. I want out." I said. Darry and Sodapop had a flash of hurt on their faces, but I ignored it and ran out.

I kept running and running. I could run for days if I wanted. I stopped when I found a lake. I could tell it was really cold by the thin ice blocks. My body didn't really want to go in, but my mind was set. I really wanted out. _Am I really this stupid to go with suicide...?_

I jerked my body forward and jumped in. It felt like a thousand needles poking everywhere. It hurt, but I knew I wanted to do this. I knew I wanted out then and there. I hated living in a world where I had arguments with Darry a lot. Yeah, sometimes it's my fault, but I knew I would never dig him. We just didn't click. And I hated myself for it.

I kept thinking to myself _why can't you just talk to Darry or tell your brother's the truth and not hide anything, come clean, _but the thing I said most was _I hate myself__. __For being fucking stubborn, stupid, and careless._ All they wanted to do was help and I wouldn't even let them do that…

The deeper I got the darker it got. I was really going to die with too many regrets, so many things I wanted to do, so many things I wanted to see, so many things I wanted to fix, but so little time left now that I was dying. It was just about to be complete darkness, so close to dying, when a hand grabbed my shirt. I was thinking _NO, NO, NO just let me die please. Just don't touch me let me die._ Then there was complete darkness and silence.

**A/N**\- Sorry it was short. But I promise I will update soon. Please review to tell me how I am doing.  
Whale, until next chapter,  
STAY GOLD XD.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**\- Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update sooner. Fanfiction had some difficulties, or maybe it was my computer. I couldn't let you guys hanging on a cliffhanger though. Thanks to TheOrangeHokageOfTheLeaf, The Curtis Crew, FrankElza, and Zarak for reviewing.  
**Also**, I'm starting this thing with my reviewers, where if you review, you get to be part of my disclaimers. One reviewer at a time. And you could only go once, seeing that it would be confusing if you go multiple time.

**Disclaimer**-  
**Johnny**: So I hear in the story that Darry and Ponyboy aren't getting along.  
**Two-Bit**: I guess. You'd think they would stop by now.  
**Soda**: They're just too different not to fight. Who doesn't fight?  
**Steve**: Well the kid should stop being selfish.  
**Dally**: If they don't stop, I'll haunt the crap out of them or rise from the dead to teach them both a lesson.  
**Darry**: Well if he would listen to me for once-  
**Ponyboy**: If maybe you could see from my point of view-  
**Darry**: Well why don't you look in my point of view? M-  
**Pony**: Really Darry? This whole story is in my point of view. Why don't you listen to me for once?  
**PinkAmy**: I let you guys do the disclaimer for a reason. Either do it, or I'll pass it on to someone else.  
**Darry**: PinkAmy doesn't own us-  
**Pony**: S.E. Hinton does.  
**Darry**: Hey it's my turn, you had yours. She only owns the plot, and apparently Pony's ugly attitude.  
**PinkAmy and Pony**: Hey!

**This chapter is where the rated T comes in. It has very little swearing though...**

**Enjoy :)**

When I was coming to my senses, I heard a familiar voice talking. I just couldn't grasp who it was.

"Pony, you gotta wake up. Please don't do this." The voice said. Instantly I stood straight up and went into a fighting stance. My vision cleared more and I saw it was Darry.

"Oh, good it's just you." I said.

"Just me? Just me. "Darry said, a little hurt and angry. "I just saved you from suicide knowing I couldn't lose another person and live without you, and all you could think of right now is saying it's just me?" Darry broke down on the floor, bawling. It hurt me seeing Darry crying. I really didn't mean to cause this. I knew I should have listened to him. I should have let him help me.

Soon, I found tears of my own coming down my face. I wiped them away hurriedly, seeing I shouldn't even be crying in the first place. I started walking towards Darry, knowing I needed to apologize. I hated myself, knowing I made Darry cry.

I went and hugged Darry, repeatedly saying sorry. Darry then brought us both up and setting us arm's length. I didn't really know what he was doing at first. I just thought he wanted to look brave for my sake, but I was totally off. Before I could comprehend what he was doing, it was all too late.

Darry punched me right in the face and I went flying a foot or two, having no wind in me. I really thought Darry might kill me right then and there. I knew Darry had a lot of force, but not this much. Before he could do more, which hopefully I was only overreacting and he wouldn't do more, Soda came.

"Darry stop! What the fuck?! Are you trying to kill him?!" Soda yelled. Darry looked and got tackled hard by Soda. Soda then made sure Darry stayed down then looked at me.

"Come on Pony." He said, then saw that I was still trying to catch my breath." Oh right." He paused and helped me up.

We walked back to the house fast, mostly Soda just dragging me, making sure Darry wasn't coming. Soda dragged me up the stairs and put me on the couch. By then, my breathe was back, but I was still shaking and it was still hard to move for me.

"Sit here and don't move at all." Soda commanded.

"Sure thing, won't be a problem for me. I can't move anyways." I muttered.

"I heard your ass." Soda said walking out the door.

I then started thinking about what would happen. Will Social Services come and find out about this? But who would tell?

Soda then came back, Darry following behind him.

"Sit." Soda ordered Darry. Darry looked at him weird for a second, feeling weird that he, the responsible one, was taking orders from the child. But he did what he was told anyway.

"Now talk this out and don't even fucking think about getting up until you guys straighten this out." Soda said, still acting like a parent. Darry looked at him and Soda grinned causing me and Darry to grin. As I told you, Soda can make anyone grin no matter the situation. Soda left and it was complete silence.

"Well I guess I'll start." Darry said breaking that awkward silence. "I shouldn't take out my anger on you."

"And" I said while Darry looked at me, but continued.

"And shouldn't get you mad?" Darry said confused, but that's not what I was waiting for.

"And…" I started yelling my anger rising, I even got mad just looking at him. Why couldn't he get the hint?

"And what Pony?" Darry said in an angry voice.

"Did you regret it Darry? Because it seems like you didn't regret crap." I said yelling again.

"Of course I did Pony, you need to calm the hell down, ok." now it was Darry's turn to yell.

"And." I said hoping he would get it.

"What Pony. What do you want now?" Darry said and he was getting tired. He would let this slide, but I'm going to show I am not gonna let it slide now.

"Do you even remember what you said earlier? Because it seems like you just lied to back yourself up, yet again." I said still hoping he will get the hint. How dumb can he get?

"What Pony! What did I supposably say earlier that I lied about?" Darry said sounding irritated.

"You didn't even apologize or do crap!" I yelled. I was so angry I got a picture frame that was right beside me and threw it at him, cutting his cheek deep.

"You did not just throw that at me! Apologize now Ponyboy." Darry was now yelling.

"I don't regret throwing that, so no!" And right after I said that I went to jump for Darry, but Soda appeared there like magic and caught me.

"Let me at him Soda, I can take his ass!" I said, but Soda just hauled me to our room.

"Ponyboy! Are you out of your mind?!" Soda yelled, but I just ignored him and went to the restroom. I didn't want to deal with this anymore. I was being really unreasonable right now, and I knew that. I wasn't mad at Darry I was mad at myself.

I stepped into the shower, hoping all my worries would just was away, but I realized the worries on the outside would, but not on the inside. I finally got out and saw Soda already asleep on the bed. I cracked opened a window and jumped into bed myself. I wasn't tired, but I didn't want to think of this little situation anymore.

Soda then threw his arm around me, and I knew that he still cared.

The next morning, I woke up real early. I looked at the clock to see it was 5:30 in the morning. It was a Saturday, so I knew Soda and Darry wouldn't have to go to work today.

I got a few blankets and went outside to the porch to see a sunrise, knowing I haven't seen one in a while. It was still pretty dark, so I had enough time to be alone and think.

I thought about Johnny what would he do to help? How would he help me get through this situation? It always seemed like he knew what to do. But what do I do?

"Johnny, what do I do?" I said in a loud whisper. His voice rang in my head, repeating "Stay Gold Ponyboy." I tried to ignore it, but I knew what it meant. I just wanted to hear something different but I knew I wouldn't. I knew Johnny would have wanted Darry and me to straighten this mess out, and that was what we were gonna do.

It was still dark when I heard screaming. I sprinted inside the house, following the screaming. I then heard something breaking, crying, and yelling, which all seemed to be in my room.

Once I got there, Darry was standing over a screaming, crying Sodapop, and trying to calm him down. I went to the other side, and froze. I noticed the broken glass, but the thing that made me froze was blood splattered on Soda's shirt and the floor.

**A/N**\- Sorry, Cliffhanger. I will try my hardest to update. I already have the chapter half done.  
REVIEW, tell me how it is, and thanks.  
**REMEMBER**, I'm starting this thing with my reviewers, where if you review, you get to be part of my disclaimers. One reviewer at a time. And you could only go once, seeing that it would be confusing if you go multiple time.  
Whale, until next chapter,  
Stay Gold XD.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**\- Hey guys, I UPDATED! Yay. Haha, anyway, thanks to thecoldrose7, FrankElza, The Curtis Crew, and Phoenixx Rising for reviewing. It does mean a lot. I plan to update really soon. Trust me, half of the next chapter is already written. Also, sorry I'm posting real late. Well, here's a long update for you wonderful people.

**Disclaimer-  
Two-Bit**: That time again guys…  
**Dally**: What the heck happened to Soda? He better have been shot or stabbed, and if not, I'll haunt him too.  
**Steve**: I can't find Soda, and the kid and Superman won't talk either. What the hell.  
**Johnny**: Pony won't open his mouth…  
**Dally**: I swear to god I'm gonna-  
**Steve**: Look, let this chapter just go on. I'm pretty sure PinkAmy will handle this. Right?  
**PinkAmy**: Of course guys. Don't worry.  
**thecoldrose7**: Yeah, she has it under control.  
**Two-Bit**: Who's the new chick? *Slicks back hair.*  
**thecoldrose7**: First of all, I'm not your chick. Secondly, I wouldn't ever be your chick.  
**Dally**: Damn, Two-Bit just got burned by a girl. Well I like mines feisty. *winks*  
**Johnny**: Hey we have a disclaimer to do.  
**PinkAmy**: Thanks Johnny. Who's gonna do it?  
**Steve**: The kid or maybe superman, to at least get them to talk.  
**Pony**: …  
**Darry**: …  
**Two-Bit**: You're kidding me.  
**Dally**: Someone just do it.  
**Johnny**: Ok-  
**thecoldrose7**: PinkAmy doesn't own any of these characters, S.E. Hinton does. She only owns the plot.  
**PinkAmy**: And I would like to thank thecoldrose7 for being in the disclaimer.

**Enjoy :) Pony is a little OOC**

Soda screaming his head got me to tackle him and get him up. I got Darry and Soda and said" Come on guys we gotta go, too much evidence." and we took off. Got in the car and left all the memories and stuff we loved. But we had to. We couldn't let anybody know what had happened in the house. And we disappeared into the sunset.

"This is where my life will begin." I said to myself

*****Stops chapter because characters want to say something.*****  
**Steve**: You are not ending it like this! Keep writing, now!  
**Dally**: Yeah, or else I'll haunt you forever until you go insane. And when you die, I'll beat the living out of you.  
**PinkAmy**: Guys, just wait ok?  
**Steve, Two-Bit, Dally, even Johnny**: *Glares like they're trying to kill PinkAmy*  
*****Starts writing again.*****

**A/N**\- I really was gonna end it like that. I didn't want to continue. But my reviewers made me. So thanks guys. Below is the real chapter.

**Steve, Two-Bit, Dally, Johnny**: Good!

**Now Enjoy :)**

I stood frozen for a while, but Soda's screaming snapped me back into reality. I looked to see where the blood was coming from, and instantly I saw it.

"Soda stop!" I yelled. I tackled Soda, trying to get the glass out of his hand and it cut some of my fingers. Once I did Soda had a deep cut with blood gushing out from his hand. Soda then stood up, and he finally realized it was me. He pulled me into a hug like it was an instinct.

What happened?" Darry asked, looking real worried.

"I thought Ponyboy left. The window was open, and usually it's not, and the bed was empty. I just got so scared so…" Soda suddenly stopped, looking at his hand. "Ponyboy, just promise me you won't ever run away again. Please. I can't go through that again."

"Soda, I promise I won't go anywhere. I'll stay here, with you and Darry." I said.

"Where were you Pony?" Darry asked.

"I was o-outside watching the sunset. I didn't know that Soda would wake, I-I'm sorry," I started, ready to apologize and rant, but Darry cut me off.

"It's ok little buddy, just leave a note next time, kay?" I nodded and smiled warmly. Darry hasn't called me by my nickname since mom and dad died…

"Well, I think you should clean up Soda." I said. Soda then nodded and left the room, leaving Darry and me alone.

"Since we're up, why don't we go finish that sunrise?" Darry said.

"Sure thing. Let's go get Soda." We left the room and Soda already by the door. Both Darry and I had a confused expression on our faced, but ignored it and went out.

We all sat on the porch and just stared at the rays of gold. A minute or two later, the sun had risen.

"Well golly, that was pretty." Soda said, and Darry nodded his head in agreement. I remembered suddenly of Johnny, and knew I made a promise I had to keep.

"Uh hey Darry." I said a little anxious. Soda saw me and decided it was time to go inside.

"Yeah?" Darry said.

"Do you think we can talk tonight? But no yelling, just talk." I asked. Darry had this unreadable expression on his face, and I instantly felt like I shouldn't have asked.

"Sure little buddy." Darry said. We looked at each other, but instead of doing anything else, we went inside.

"Darry!" Sodapop yelled suddenly. Darry went rushing and I went right behind him.

"What happened now?" He asked. Soda looked like he had just gotten off the phone.

"Your bossed called and said he needed you at the construction site. And since we're running low on money this month, I thought I could work today too." Soda announced.

"Well… I don't wanna leave Pony alone,"

"It's fine, Two-Bit's probably gonna come. And since, I'm old enough to watch myself. You've left me by my lonesome before."

"Well, I guess." Darry said, and both my brothers went to get ready for work. I sat on the couch and started watching T.V. as they were getting ready to leave.

"Hey, if anything happens, or you get bored, just call or come to the DX, kay?" Soda said. I nodded my head and then my brothers left.

Instantly, I was bored. I knew Two-Bit wouldn't because he got real drunk on Friday nights, hangover till 5 P.M., then did it all again on Saturday. I watched T.V. and read a book, but that didn't keep me satisfied.

Soon, I just picked up the phone and dialed a number. In less than twenty minutes, I had the best company over. I heard the call pull up and I jumped out from the couch and waited for the knock on the door. The knocks were fast and a little too hard for the person, just like how my heartbeat was right now.

I opened the door to let Cherry in, and she then gave me a hug.

"What's up beautiful?" I said, making her blush.

"Oh, nothing much. You?" She said

"Just by my lonesome, like always."

"You're always by your lonesome. We should get you a playmate." Cherry said sarcastically.

"Well, you are my playmate." I said, raising my eyebrows. She smirked and grabbed my hand, leading me to the couch.

"Why don't we watch some T.V.?" She said, making us both sit down.

"Sure." I said. She leaned her head on my chest, and it made me real nervous. But I tried not to show it.

"So, how has your day been going?" She casually asked.

"Um pretty good. Yours?"

"It's good." And after that it was back to silence. I wasn't even paying attention to the T.V. anymore, I was just thinking of what to do.

"So any siblings?" I asked her.

"Nope, just a lonesome child, like you." She said, and I could feel her smile.

"Hmm, maybe it was fate." I said, not stopping the smirk from coming to my face.

"Well, I guess this is too." She said, and before I could even comprehend what was happening, Cherry started kissing me. And me being the average horny teenager with hormones going crazy, I kissed back.

In minutes, I and Cherry ended up on my bed somehow, kissing. I didn't stop till I saw the clock. Soda and Darry in fifteen minutes. I broke off the make out and she looked at me.

"Hey Cherry, I've been meaning to ask… would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" I asked.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis, are you asking me on our first date? Of course I would love to go."

"Sherri Valence, where would you like to eat?" I asked, not knowing her middle name. What was it…?

"The Dingo ok with you?" She asked.

"As long as I'm with you." I said. "Now, let's get back to what we're doing." she giggled and then we started kissing. Sodapop always did say I would grow out of not liking girls, but I wish I knew earlier. Cherry started putting her hand under my shirt and I knew what that meant. Soda and Darry always yelled at me for that.

"Ch- Cherry, I think we should wait. This might sound dumb, but I'm not ready." I said, hoping she wasn't irritated or mad.

"No, I get it Ponyboy. I shouldn't have done that. I don't wanna take it to fast either." She said. "Anyways, I should be going. Can you pick me up at six?" She asked.

"Sure." She gave me one last hug and kiss before she left, and I just laid down on my bed. I then heard the door slam and knew my brothers were home. Maybe today would get better. One way to find out.

A/N- So technically not a cliffhanger. And if it is, SORRY. Anyways, I'll be updating in at least three days. I wanna do it tomorrow, but might not have time. Hopefully I do.  
Review, to  
1\. Help me upload faster  
2\. Be in my disclaimer  
3\. And tell me how I'm doing.  
Thanks again guys  
Whale, until next chapter,  
Stay Gold XD


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**\- Sorry for the wait. Thanks to The Curtis Crew, FrankElza, thecoldrose7 and Phoenixx Rising for reviewing. Hope you like the story.

**Disclaimer**-  
**Soda**: Did you guys hear?  
**Steve**: That you weren't badly injured? Yeah, cause I was gonna kill PinkAmy for that.  
**Dally**: Yeah me too.  
**PinkAmy**: I'm standing right here.  
**Two-Bit**: Yeah, which would have made an easy target.  
**Pony**: Hey, you guys, back off.  
**Johnny**: Yeah she could have actually made Sodapop's injury real bad  
**Darry**: Well don't say that, you'll give her ideas.  
**The Curtis Crew**: PinkAmy has more sense than to badly hurt my favorite character, give her some credit.  
**PinkAmy**: Thanks. I actually wouldn't hurt any of my characters.**  
The Curtis Crew**: No problem. Now, I thought this was a dis-  
**Pony:** Wouldn't hurt any of your characters? That's a lie. Look at your story Don't Judge or Five Letters, One Word or Dreams are Realistic, Right?-  
**PinkAmy**: Hey, that's different.  
**Ponyboy**: Whatever.  
**Steve**: Kid don't get on her bad side, she might kill you.  
**PinkAmy**: I would-  
**Two-Bit**: Hey, did ya'll know Pony and Darry are gonna talk things out tonight.  
**Steve**: Finally! I was tired of them fighting.  
**Dally**: I was about to-  
**PinkAmy**: Hey, I have you guys in the disclaimer for a reason. This isn't a reunion. Someone please do it.  
**Pony**: Call it  
**Steve**: Think again smarty.  
**Two-Bit**: Sorry boy's but  
**The Curtis Crew**: I'm gonna do it. PinkAmy doesn't own these characters, S.E. Hinton does. She only owns the plot.  
**PinkAmy**: I would like to also thank The Curtis Crew for being in my disclaimer

**Enjoy :)**

I got out of bed and went straight to Soda. I needed advice from him.

"Soda!" I yelled. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's wrong Pony?" Soda said while Darry and he examined me.

"Soda I really need to talk to you." I said pushing Soda towards our bedroom door.

"What happened Pony?" Soda asked looking really worried. I couldn't hold back my grin anymore and Soda caught it, making him grin too. I pushed him in our room and closed the door. Right when I turned around, Soda expected an answer.

"So, I plan on talking to Darry and you about this too, but I wanted to come to you first since you're really good with this kind of stuff. So I'll just come on out with it. How do you know when a girl wants to get to third base?" I asked, my face turning red

Soda then gave me one of his craziest grins that I've never seen. Maybe he was saving that grin…

"So why do you want to know Pony, have you even gone past first base?" Soda said laughing, but trying to be serious.

"Soda, seriously, what if I do, you never know." I said trying to be really serious, but with a brother like Sodapop you can't be serious unless he is.

I will know because you're gonna tell me." Soda said, but continued. "Well, it kinda depends. Like she'll start touching you different. Or you guys kiss for too long. Ponyboy, you're a smart kid, you'll know. And you also better have protection." Soda said the last part dead serious.

"Ok, thanks Soda." I said, knowing my face was red. Soda started laughing at me again and I pushed him out the door. "C'mon, let's go. And don't tell Darry 'bout this."

"Sure thing Pony." Soda barely made out. When would he stop laughing? I didn't think this was funny one bit. But then again this is Sodapop we're talking about.

"What happened to Soda?" Darry said, looking at Soda who for some reason was still laughing.

"I told him a joke. I didn't think it was that funny though." I said.

"Soda calm your cans for a second." Darry joked, making Soda try to hold his laughter, but smirking.

"Darry, I don't think he'll stop." I said, an evil smirk on my face only Darry can see.

"Yeah, we have to do something extremely painful." Darry said, matching my smirk. Before Soda could comprehend what we were doing, we both tackled and wrestled Soda.

"Hey! No fair. It's two to one." Soda yelled out, trying to fight back.

Well life isn't fair Pepsi-Cola." Darry said. Soon we got up and off of Soda, seeing he's had enough and went to the kitchen.

What's for dinner?" Soda asked.

"Chicken." Darry answered taking it out of the oven and getting us plates.

We all sat down and ate, talking about our day. But I left out the part where Cherry came and everything after that too. So I didn't really speak

"So, Pony did you want to tell us anything special?" Soda said grinning.

"No Soda, I don't think so." I acted like I didn't have anything hiding.

"Well than Pony." Soda said like he was going to do his crazy laughing again.

"Hey Pony." Darry said looking at me. I kinda got scared knowing maybe he was mad that he wasn't in this. "Do you think Soda needs more wrestling, before he starts laughing like crazy again?" then Darry grinned.

"Yup, think he does."

"No, I wasn't even going to laugh!" Soda said yelling, still having his grin. We finished dinner, and while Soda did the dishes I pulled Darry aside.

"Darry, I'd like to talk to you now." I said nervously. He nodded his head understandingly and we went to the room and sat on my bed.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Darry said.

"About what happened over the two days? You know all the fighting." I spoke with a soft voice. I didn't want to talk about this anymore it seemed like a good idea then, but now it seemed bad. Why would I suggest this?

"Ok well, I'm really sorry Pony. I just have a loss of temper. I shouldn't go off doing any of those things. Sorry Pony." Darry spoke, hiding his emotions, but deep in his eyes you could see the misery.

"Darry, it's not all your fault. You just can't keep beating yourself up because you think you were the one that caused it. Darry, I'm also sorry, let's not fight anymore, ok?" I spoke hoping I said the right words.

"Sure little buddy." Darry spoke and we hugged. Soda came in pretending to look mad.

"So you guys don't like hugging me anymore?" Soda said pretending to cry. Darry looked at me with a grin. Before Soda could catch it and know what we were dong we tackled him and squeezed the daylights out of him. Then I remembered what I wanted to talk to them about. Cherry. When I was going to speak Soda had read my mind.

"What did you want to talk to me and Darry about, Pony?"

"Well, um, it's kinda, so." I said stuttering every word. It was hard to get out.

"Pony, just spit it out. You know we won't judge you for it." Darry said, and Soda shot him a look saying "Be patient."

"I'm dating a girl." I spoke in such a low voice I couldn't even hear myself.

"Pony, speak up please." Soda said, his eyes pleading to know this secret.

"I am dating a girl, I have a girlfriend." I spoke a little louder. Soda and Darry were silent at first, but then were both ginning at each other than me.

"Wow Pony, who is it. What is she like? What's her name? Where does she live? Can we meet her?" It was like Soda playing twenty-one questions with me.

_"_Soda calm down. One at a time." Darry said.

"Well at least you grew out of not liking girls, I was gonna go crazy over that." Soda said laughing.

"I gotta agree with Soda too." Darry admitted. I kinda just stood there. That wasn't worrying me. It was what they were going to ask- WHAT was she that had me worried. To me it really didn't matter what she was, but to my brothers and the gang, since they already knew her they would skin me.

"So Pony, what is she?" Soda spoke. He was like a mine reader. Darry looked at Soda, shrugged, and then looked at me.

"Um, you guys already know her." said hoping they wouldn't think a greaser. But then again they were my brothers, they probably wouldn't.

"Really? She's probably a greaser then, huh Pony?" Soda said. Now he was just creeping me out. Darry looked a little disappointed hearing Soda say I was dating a greaser, so I decided to clear things up.

"So then what's her name?" Darry asked.

"Well, um, actually before I tell you guys her name I have to point something out. Soda you're wrong. She ain't a grease or middle class." I said regretting to ever even mention this conversation. Soda looked a little surprised and shocked, and Darry's disappointed face went away.

Silence was killing me until Soda decided to speak and ease the tension in the room.

"Damn Pony, you're so good-looking you date Socs." I couldn't stop the grin form coming to my face.

"So what's her name?" Darry asked. Before I could say anything, Soda beat me to it.

"Darry, it's a Soc." Soda hinted

"Well duh Captain Obvious. But I asked name, not what."

"Darry, do we know a lot of Socs.?" Soda tried again.

"No." Darry said still not getting the hint.

"Darry we only know one girl that's a Soc." Soda said not having any more hints.

"Just tell me already!" Darry said irritated. I didn't know how Soda would make it more obvious, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"It's Cherry." I said.

"Oh, right. I remember her. She's all right." Darry said dumbfounded. We were all silent for a moment. Now I had to ask Darry if I could take her on a date and some money. The money part was the part that killed me. We needed that money. Maybe I could get a job soon….

"Why don't you take Cherry on a date, Pony?" Soda asked again reading my mind. Now I was just scared.

"I was just about to ask that Soda, how about it Darry." I had lots of hope and I think Darry saw that.

"Well Pony, two great minds do think alike Pony." Soda said grinning a crazy grin that I returned.

"Sure Pony, you need money?" Darry asked looking concerned. Maybe we had this Curtis telepathy or something like that, but whatever it is it's creeping me out.

"Please?" I asked. I didn't think this would be the outcome of the conversation. I thought they would be mad at me, and I don't know why. I thought that they didn't even like Cherry.

Soda then gave me a look I don't even recognize. It was really off, and had me confused and curious. Was I supposed to be scared? Darry looked at Soda and had a confused face too, but he shrugged it off.

"Here's twelve dollars Pony." Darry handed me the money. I felt weird having so much, or at least for me.

"Why so much Darry?" Soda whined

"Why not?" I shot back, a grin playing on my lips. Then for some reason right there and then, I realized I would have to explain this to Two-Bit and Steve too. Guess they could find out tomorrow.

I looked towards Soda and he had that same look on his face. I started to get worried then.

"Oh my dear Ponyboy, would you kindly go to the room with me?" Soda said, and I knew I would end up in our room no matter what, but I could at least try.

"I think I would mind. Also, I better go do those dishes." I said heading towards the kitchen, but Darry stopped me.

"No, go ahead and go with Soda, you cooked, I'll do the dishes." Darry said. I then looked at Soda who was smirking.

"But real-," I started but Soda had already lifted me over his shoulder and went to the room, ignoring my comments on telling him to put me down. He finally put me down, shutting the door behind us.

"Ok, I'm pretty sure this talk should be easy." Soda said. I instantly felt like I knew what he wanted to talk about.

"So Soda…" I said, hoping we weren't gonna have the birds and the bees conversation.

"Pony, don't be awkward, I'm pretty sure you have a good idea of what I'm gonna talk about." Soda grinned.

"Do we have to?" I whined.

"Yeah Pony. I don't even know why you're complaining. You sure are one weird child."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you felt awkward too." I pointed out.

"Well, not really. Darry told me some stuff. Now I'm doing it to you." Soda said.

"Ugh, I guess. Start now, I wanna go to bed already"

**A/N**\- Hey guys, hoped you liked it. Sorry for the cliffhanger. The chapters really long, and I didn't know where to stop. It seemed like a good place.  
I wanted to at least ask a favor though. Can I get at least five reviews before the next chapter? It makes my day and gets me motivated.  
Also, the stories mentioned in the disclaimer will not be updated until I am done with this story. Sorry guys but there's a spoiler alert in what Pony and I talk about. And you can always review on them and I'll reply to you.  
Whale, until next chapter,  
Stay Gold XD.


	10. Chapter 10

IMPORTANT.

My story is not coming on how I want it to. Should I just delete it and post it again? Or should I just fix it.  
PLEASE HELP. There's a poll on my profile. Also, you can review it  
If no one reply's, I'll end up just deleting it.


End file.
